Night 5
FNaTL= Night 5 is the fifth night of Five Nights at Tubbyland, and is the final night of the main game. Compared to the previous nights, this night is extremely difficult, as all the animatronics become extremely active and the music box winds down faster than ever. Employee #3 is also killed by Noo-Noo on this night. Phone Call Strategy On this night, Dipsy should be repelled by using the fumes about every 15 seconds, since he starts to become faster. This will slow him down enough. As for Tinky Winky, he may be a threat from now on due to leaving the Repair Room to the Party Hall instantly. If he leaves the Repair Room, make sure you know where he is to watch him. Laa-Laa acts like usual. Paycheck After beating the night, you get a cheque paying $248 to Parker Anderson from Tubbyland Entertainment on the date of November 13 on an unknown year. The memo says "Valued Tubbyland guard". On the top the text says "Good job, Sport!" and the bottom text, very small, says "Now get a real job...". |-|FNaTL 2= Night 5 is the fifth night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, and is the final night of the main game. This is one of the hardest nights, as all six animatronics get even faster than before. Phone Call The phone call here gets cut off at the middle by garble that can be understood better when reversed. During the reversed segment Employee #3 describes how his body was chopped up by Noo-Noo, and how he now posseses the V2s. It ends with a Noo-Noo scream. |Uh, hey, uh, last day on the job I suppose. Uh, well that is unless you go with some overtime, but that's your choice. Anyways, this night will likely be a lot more difficult than your previous ones. Though you shouldn't wo-" *cut off by static* |Phone Guy 2, Night 5}} Strategy Tinky Winky is the main threat, as he is extremely active and may cut the power after 10 seconds of not being watched. Dipsy is also very dangerous, as he doesn't pull the monitor down and gives less time than Laa-Laa to react, as well as appearing much more frequently. If Po 2.0 appears, make sure you can use the smoke very quickly as she gives almost no time to react, requiring great reaction time. Noo-Noo may also attack at a bad time, so be quick. Paycheck After beating the night, you get a paycheck paying $526 to Evan Jameson from Tubbyland Entertainment on the date of November 13 on an unknown year. The memo says "Valued guard of Tubbyland". On the top the text says "GOOD JOB, SPORT!" and the bottom text says "SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!" |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Night 5 is the fifth night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This is the final and hardest night of the main game, as all eight animatronics are even faster than before. Phone Call The phone call is very glitchy this night, with many random screams, static, distortion, and noises in the background. Strategy All the tubbybots are very active on this night, requiring you to pay close attention to important audio cues to find out what to do next. Recharge your power at every possible moment, watch Prototype Laa-Laa, or Prototype Po if her laugh is heard in the office, until she leaves. Listen closely to footsteps to detect if a tubbybot is near. If Prototype Dipsy or Po enters the vent, wait for the audio cue to finish playing THEN turn on the heater, and turn off the heater once you hear them leave. This makes sure Prototype Tinky Winky does not appear. If someone is at the left door and you hear heavy running footsteps, open the door just long enough for the Original to enter. Remember to close a door only if absolutely necessary, as every bit of power is precious. Cutscene After completing the night, you get a notice saying: "Employee #6, We are thankful for your work here and wish you a good day, you can choose to work overtime for some extra cash but for now we enjoyed your service. Signed, The CEO of Tubbyland Innovations Your paycheck will be mailed within the next 48 hours" After a while, Po will jumpscare the player. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game